


A man needs his cuddles

by zudeforever



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zudeforever/pseuds/zudeforever
Summary: Zero loves to cuddle. But he refuses to admit it.





	A man needs his cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InTheMomentsBetween](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheMomentsBetween/gifts).

Every time they slept together before the Kiss, Zero would roll to the extreme end of the bed and lie on his back till he drifted to sleep. But even then, he wanted to snuggle up against Jude. To lie against the taller man’s chest and trace circles around his abs. If Jude had known this, he would have happily just lied there forever, with his man wrapped around him. But Jude didn’t. And Zero didn’t intend to let him know either.  
Now that they’d confessed their love to each other, things were different. For one thing, Zero himself couldn’t figure out why he was so shy to just roll over to Jude and lie next to him. This was what he did on a daily basis; invading people’s personal spaces like he belonged there and acting like he owned it. But when it came to the man he loved, he was a bit hesitant.  
So Zero did what he was best at: pretend that he didn’t need the warmth and comfort of his boyfriend and slept in the extreme corner every night. They would often lie there on the two ends of the bed, have man to man conversations about basketball, cars and what not until Zero realised that Jude’s voice had turned into soft snores. 

One night it rained cats and dogs in LA getting the temperature way below the usual. Zero decided this was the perfect opportunity to start his Operation Cuddles until it became a daily thing. Immediately after they lay down after a long and steamy (in every sense of the word) shower, Zero decided to get his game going.

“Aargh, why is it so cold?,” he groaned loudly, and did one smooth roll, settling short of two feet from where Jude was lying, pretending as if he hadn’t been running this over his head over the last two hours, including when Jude was deep inside him. 

Jude didn’t even respond, and just put both his arms inside his oversized hoodie, hugging himself. But Jude’s disinterest does nothing to stop Zero. He starts making his teeth chatter, and curving up with his fists under his chin, like he was in goddamn Alaska. Jude is obviously concerned, thinking that Zero’s falling sick, and is already mentally calculating the number of days till their next game.

“Gideon, are you okay?”

Zero just moans, and proceeds to curl himself up even more. Jude extends his arm and takes the sweater lying on the headboard, placing it carefully on Zero’s body. Once he wraps Zero up in it, he doesn’t take his arm off. It now rests on Zero’s waist. They’re one feet apart, and not really cuddling, but Zero sees this as a win and grins to himself as falls asleep.


End file.
